duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-30 Ultra Duel Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 30th booster pack in the OCG, DM-30 Ultra Duel. dm30-s1.jpg|Gabriella, Holy Princess - S1/S5 dm30-s2.jpg|Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon - S2/S5 dm30-s3.jpg|Supernova DEATH Dragerion - S3/S5 dm30-s4.jpg|Balzark, Sword Flash Fortress - S4/S5 dm30-s5.jpg|Halsa, the Great Enigma - S5/S5 dm30-1.jpg|Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress - 1/55 dm30-2.jpg|Ice Lance - Paladin Spear - 2/55 dm30-3.jpg|Zarfeld the 2nd, Dark Knight - 3/55 dm30-4.jpg|Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon - 4/55 dm30-4(scr).jpg|Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon - 秘1/秘1 (Secret Rare) dm30-5.jpg|Terradragon Bagnaborne - 5/55 dm30-6.jpg|Shabada Badou, JK Holy Nova - 6/55 dm30-7.jpg|Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess - 7/55 dm30-7(hc).jpg|Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess (Heroes Card) dm30-8.jpg|Pure Thunder, Spirit Beast - 8/55 dm30-9.jpg|Emperor Kinta, Battle Artiste - 9/55 dm30-10.jpg|Cherenko - 10/55 dm30-11.jpg|Xanatic X - 11/55 dm30-11(hc).jpg|Xanatic X (Heroes Card) dm30-12.jpg|Black Shadow, Darkfang Ninja - 12/55 dm30-13.jpg|Chain of Grief - 13/55 dm30-14.jpg|Shadow Warrior - Soul Bringer - 14/55 dm30-15.jpg|Balzark "Fire Blast" Dragon - 15/55 dm30-16.jpg|Balrun Shizou - 16/55 dm30-17.jpg|Softknuckle Dragoon - 17/55 dm30-18.jpg|Pony Nature, Forest Beast Fairy - 18/55 dm30-18(hc).jpg|Pony Nature, Forest Beast Fairy (Heroes Card) dm30-19.jpg|No Dandy Leekio - 19/55 dm30-20.jpg|Hustle Castle - 20/55 dm30-21.jpg|Sir Navaal, Thunder Mecha Knight - 21/55 dm30-22.jpg|Raiden, Lightfang Ninja - 22/55 dm30-23.jpg|Saint Castle - 23/55 dm30-24.jpg|Deepsea Mammoth - 24/55 dm30-25.jpg|Force Reloaded - 25/55 dm30-26.jpg|Submarine Fortress Lair - 26/55 dm30-27.jpg|Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General - 27/55 dm30-27(hc).jpg|Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General (Heroes Card) dm30-28.jpg|Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja - 28/55 dm30-29.jpg|Rose Castle - 29/55 dm30-30.jpg|Crow Todoroki, Relentless Swordsman - 30/55 dm30-30(hc).jpg|Crow Todoroki, Relentless Swordsman (Heroes Card) dm30-31.jpg|Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon - 31/55 dm30-31(hc).jpg|Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon (Heroes Card) dm30-32.jpg|Super Shachihoko Castle - 32/55 dm30-33.jpg|Ganbarat, Martial Artist of the Forest - 33/55 dm30-34.jpg|Flash Gear - Lightning Helmet - 34/55 dm30-35.jpg|Dalmandy, Snow Fortress - 35/55 dm30-36.jpg|Brunhilde, Ghost Knight - 36/55 dm30-36(hc).jpg|Brunhilde, Ghost Knight (Heroes Card) dm30-37.jpg|Reesa, Spirit of Infinity - 37/55 dm30-38.jpg|Lord Silver, Thunder Mecha King - 38/55 dm30-39.jpg|Spark Sunshine - 39/55 dm30-40.jpg|Lord Fuuma Guliermo, Ice Fang - 40/55 dm30-41.jpg|Aqua Anchor - 41/55 dm30-42.jpg|Kaidou Crawler, Hidden Blade - 42/55 dm30-43.jpg|Medetine, New Year Electro-knight - 43/55 dm30-44.jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect - 44/55 dm30-44(hc).jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect (Heroes Card) dm30-45.jpg|Rose Avacoom, Prince of the Demonic Eye - 45/55 dm30-46.jpg|Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet - 46/55 dm30-47.jpg|Drum Treble, of the Mystic Light - 47/55 dm30-48.jpg|Magma Chopster - 48/55 dm30-49.jpg|Izayoi, Raging Crimson Lord - 49/55 dm30-50.jpg|Phantom Beast Flame Dance - 50/55 dm30-51.jpg|Magic Shot - Explosive Strike - 51/55 dm30-52.jpg|Senpoon, Invoked by the Hidden Earth - 52/55 dm30-53.jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow - 53/55 dm30-53(hc).jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow (Heroes Card) dm30-54.jpg|Hijikata Giant - 54/55 dm30-55.jpg|Rondo of the Beasts - 55/55 dm30-s1.jpg|Gabriella, Holy Princess S1/S5 dm30-s2.jpg|Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon S2/S5 dm30-s3.jpg|Supernova DEATH Dragerion S3/S5 dm30-s4.jpg|Balzark, Sword Flash Fortress S4/S5 dm30-s5.jpg|Halsa, the Great Enigma S5/S5 dm30-1.jpg|Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress 1/55 dm30-2.jpg|Ice Lance - Paladin Spear 2/55 dm30-3.jpg|Zarfeld the 2nd, Dark Knight 3/55 dm30-4.jpg|Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon 4/55 dm30-4(scr).jpg|Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon 秘1/秘1 (Secret Rare) dm30-5.jpg|Terradragon Bagnaborne 5/55 dm30-6.jpg|Shabada Badou, JK Holy Nova 6/55 dm30-7.jpg|Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess 7/55 dm30-7(hc).jpg|Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess (Heroes Card) dm30-8.jpg|Pure Thunder, Spirit Beast 8/55 dm30-9.jpg|Emperor Kinta, Battle Artiste 9/55 dm30-10.jpg|Cherenko 10/55 dm30-11.jpg|Xanatic X 11/55 dm30-11(hc).jpg|Xanatic X (Heroes Card) dm30-12.jpg|Black Shadow, Darkfang Ninja 12/55 dm30-13.jpg|Chain of Grief 13/55 dm30-14.jpg|Shadow Warrior - Soul Bringer 14/55 dm30-15.jpg|Balzark "Fire Blast" Dragon 15/55 dm30-16.jpg|Balrun Shizou 16/55 dm30-17.jpg|Softknuckle Dragoon 17/55 dm30-18.jpg|Pony Nature, Forest Beast Fairy 18/55 dm30-18(hc).jpg|Pony Nature, Forest Beast Fairy (Heroes Card) dm30-19.jpg|No Dandy Leekio 19/55 dm30-20.jpg|Hustle Castle 20/55 dm30-21.jpg|Sir Navaal, Thunder Mecha Knight 21/55 dm30-22.jpg|Raiden, Lightfang Ninja 22/55 dm30-23.jpg|Saint Castle 23/55 dm30-24.jpg|Deepsea Mammoth 24/55 dm30-25.jpg|Force Reloaded 25/55 dm30-26.jpg|Submarine Fortress Lair 26/55 dm30-27.jpg|Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General 27/55 dm30-27(hc).jpg|Death Romanov the 5th, Demonic Eye General (Heroes Card) dm30-28.jpg|Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja 28/55 dm30-29.jpg|Rose Castle 29/55 dm30-30.jpg|Crow Todoroki, Relentless Swordsman 30/55 dm30-30(hc).jpg|Crow Todoroki, Relentless Swordsman (Heroes Card) dm30-31.jpg|Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon 31/55 dm30-31(hc).jpg|Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon (Heroes Card) dm30-32.jpg|Super Shachihoko Castle 32/55 dm30-33.jpg|Ganbarat, Martial Artist of the Forest 33/55 dm30-34.jpg|Flash Gear - Lightning Helmet 34/55 dm30-35.jpg|Dalmandy, Snow Fortress 35/55 dm30-36.jpg|Brunhilde, Ghost Knight 36/55 dm30-36(hc).jpg|Brunhilde, Ghost Knight (Heroes Card) dm30-37.jpg|Reesa, Spirit of Infinity 37/55 dm30-38.jpg|Lord Silver, Thunder Mecha King 38/55 dm30-39.jpg|Spark Sunshine 39/55 dm30-40.jpg|Lord Fuuma Guliermo, Ice Fang 40/55 dm30-41.jpg|Aqua Anchor 41/55 dm30-42.jpg|Kaidou Crawler, Hidden Blade 42/55 dm30-43.jpg|Medetine, New Year Electro-knight 43/55 dm30-44.jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect 44/55 dm30-44(hc).jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect (Heroes Card) dm30-45.jpg|Rose Avacoom, Prince of the Demonic Eye 45/55 dm30-46.jpg|Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet 46/55 dm30-47.jpg|Drum Treble, of the Mystic Light 47/55 dm30-48.jpg|Magma Chopster 48/55 dm30-49.jpg|Izayoi, Raging Crimson Lord 49/55 dm30-50.jpg|Phantom Beast Flame Dance 50/55 dm30-51.jpg|Magic Shot - Explosive Strike 51/55 dm30-52.jpg|Senpoon, Invoked by the Hidden Earth 52/55 dm30-53.jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow 53/55 dm30-53(hc).jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow (Heroes Card) dm30-54.jpg|Hijikata Giant 54/55 dm30-55.jpg|Rondo of the Beasts 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries